


a friend in need

by trashsshi



Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Aftercare (sort of), Consensual Groping, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsshi/pseuds/trashsshi
Summary: Taeyong and Jinwoo hold yaoi hands and also have sex. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	a friend in need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlvis/gifts).



Taeyong’s heart always does a little leap when he sees Jinwoo backstage, even if it’s not a surprise, even if he knows beforehand that they’re doing promotion cycles together. (He always knows. He follows Astro’s activities, especially Jinwoo’s, pretty closely.) It is as though mental preparation does nothing to dampen that little spark of happiness. They don’t get to meet very often, so it’s always a surprise when Taeyong gets to see Jinwoo, even if he predicted it.

Jinwoo looks incredible, even if the bits of his tattoo that would normally peek out from under his blazer have been covered with makeup. Taeyong would like to style him sometime. He walks up to Jinwoo and laces hands with him from behind his back.

Jinwoo turns around with confusion written on his face, which melts into a smile when he sees that it’s Taeyong holding his hand. “Hyung,” he says, chucking him under the chin, “I didn’t know we’d run into each other here.”

“Like hell you didn’t,” says Taeyong with a giggle, and Jinwoo’s smile widens into a grin. They’ve finished their respective performances but have yet to be divested of their makeup and clothes, so they go to the dressing rooms together, still holding hands. The other members of Astro and NCT-127 don’t bat an eye. They’re used to their leaders wandering off together whenever they have the chance. They also know not to wait around for the leaders to rejoin them by now. They’ll text them when they’re returning to the dorms, knowing that their respective leaders will follow them later; whenever Jinwoo and Taeyong meet they often like to spend as much of the rest of the day together as they can.

Jinwoo helps Taeyong take his makeup off first, gently swabbing his face and neck. He lets Taeyong take off his eyeliner on his own, because he doesn’t trust himself not to poke Taeyong in the eye; he swabs his own face in the meanwhile.

Jinwoo has no shirt under his blazer, and Taeyong watches his tattoo gradually get wiped into view. It’s the face of a lion, framed by the silhouette of a crown. Taeyong often calls Jinwoo ‘My King’, just to tease him. It’s unfortunate that Jinwoo finds the nickname too ridiculous to use in bed; the one time Taeyong breathed it out while they were fucking Jinwoo didn’t get hornier, just mirthful. When Jinwoo laughed about it, Taeyong felt his dick vibrate where it was snug inside of him, though, and that was nice.

“Jinjinie,” Taeyong coos, and Jinwoo squishes Taeyong’s lips into fish lips, laughing. And then Jinwoo kisses him, and Taeyong whines because he can’t kiss him back properly with squished-together fish lips. Jinwoo laughs, but releases Taeyong’s lips and then Taeyong is crowding him against the dressing table, kissing him gently but insistently. Jinwoo knocks a few things off the dressing table (Taeyong has his eyes closed and doesn’t care) before setting one buttock on its counter and pulling Taeyong in closer by the waist.

They kiss, kiss, but don’t fall in love. Jinwoo once told Taeyong that their friendship is more enduring than his romantic relationships- indeed, friendships generally are. Taeyong doesn’t understand it either, why romance is supposed to be a deeper bond if friendship is seemingly a stronger bond. One that’s not so fragile, that doesn’t break so easily. That extends thinly through time but when you run into each other again you find it didn’t snap, of course it didn’t, and you knot again as easily as if you’d never been apart.

When they pull away from the kisses and smile into each other’s eyes, Taeyong feels that spark of happiness settle and glow warmly. He puts a hand over Jinwoo’s tattoo and feels that warmth exude from him too. 

Jinwoo puts his hand over Taeyong’s, caressing. And then Jinwoo is burying his face in Taeyong’s neck, his other hand gripping Taeyong’s hair, and contentment and desire twine in Taeyong’s gut.

Jinwoo kisses lovingly, kisses that trace Taeyong’s every feature: his forehead, nose, chin, each cheek, and when he closes his eyes blissfully, each eyelid. And then his mouth again, little nips, and then they’re opening their mouths against each other, greedily. Taeyong steps around Jinwoo to unlock the one makeup drawer that has a box of condoms in it, and a bottle of lube; he rummages around in it for the lube while Jinwoo manhandles his ass, rough squeezes that fish up a gasp from him. 

“You’re not too tired for sex?” says Jinwoo, and Taeyong turns around to pout at him, the lube clutched in one hand.

“You ask me that every time. I’m beginning to think you don’t really want to fuck me.”

“I want to fuck you every time we meet,” says Jinwoo flatly. “I wish we fucked in a house with a bed and a kitchen.”

“What?” laughs Taeyong.

“We’d fuck, then I’d make sure you slept and got rested, then I’d feed you the next morning,” says Jinwoo, pecking Taeyong on the nose. “It isn’t enough to burn calories fucking, you need your sleep and you need to eat to stay healthy.” Taeyong only laughs harder.

They kiss again, laughing into the kiss, teeth clacking. They’ve never actually been to each others’ dorms, because there would be no point: neither of them have rooms to themselves. Jinwoo still shares a room with Moonbin. The dressing rooms are ideal because they’re allowed to lock themselves in and there are always a plethora of other such rooms for people to use. They’ve had to resort to fucking in closets in the past, but dressing rooms are ideal because, as Jinwoo puts it, “There’s lots of room to maneuver.” And lots of surfaces to fuck on. Jinwoo has sat in one of the chairs, spread his thighs while Taeyong rides him. Taeyong has been folded over a chair and fucked, caged in against the floor and fucked, wrapped his legs around Jinwoo’s waist while gripping the cabinet behind him while Jinwoo fucked him- Taeyong wonders how it’s going to go today.

He can’t wait to find out. 

Jinwoo makes a little noise of surprise at the back of his throat when Taeyong suddenly kisses him so much harder, with so much more urgency. Anticipation thrums through Taeyong when Jinwoo slips a hand under his shirt and splays it on the bare skin of his tummy.

“Clothes off,” gasps Taeyong when they part for breath.

This time, they fuck facing the mirror. Jinwoo works Taeyong open from behind while Taeyong braces himself against the counter, staring at Jinwoo’s flushed, frowning face in the mirror. Jinwoo looks up, catches his eye, grins and grips one globe of his ass.

Taeyong whines. He likes Jinwoo’s hands a lot. They’re yaoi hands like his own, disproportionally large and veiny with long, slender fingers. They’re actually bigger than his own even though he and Jinwoo are the same height, and somehow that makes Jinwoo’s hand size hotter. In Taeyong’s opinion, anyway. He loves when Jinwoo’s hands and fingers are on him and especially anywhere near his ass.

“Look at you, so needy if I just grope you a little,” says Jinwoo, gripping his ass again, tighter. Taeyong wonders whether his grip will mark him and the thought sends a jolt of arousal down to his toes. “You like it better when I play with your ass than when I play with your asshole, hyung,” and he removes all three fingers from Taeyong’s ass.

“What the fuck- you’re so fucking mean!” Taeyong wails, clenching around thin air.

Jinwoo just chuckles, the little shit. “Such a whiny, needy slut. Just look at you. You’re red all over, hyung. You look like you’ve been fucked already many times over.”

Taeyong looks. He’s been too busy watching Jinwoo in the mirror all this time to really look at himself. He’s blushing in patches that bloom on his chest, his neck, his face and ears. Sweat sheens him and sticks his bangs to his forehead. There are veins popping in his neck, along his knuckles and the slopes of his arms; he looks stretched taut, strained to his limit. He already smells like sex.

Jinwoo spreads his asscheeks with his beautifully big hands and Taeyong’s breath hitches in anticipation. His eyes flutter shut, but no breaching sensation follows.

Taeyong opens his eyes to see Jinwoo watching him in the mirror with a grin.

“Jinwoo,  _ please _ .”

Jinwoo’s grin broadens with enjoyment at his tone. Even in his current state of desperation, Taeyong’s heart leaps at the way Jinwoo’s eyes curve into cheeks. “Sorry, my bad. I got lost in watching you because you’re just that beautiful.”

Joy makes Taeyong’s knees go weak at the praise, but all he says is, “I’m not going to forgive you because of a few compliments, brat.”

Jinwoo places the tip of a finger at Taeyong’s hole, just a teasing press that doesn’t breach him. Taeyong, with a gritted out sound of frustration, tries to fuck back into his finger, but he takes it away at the last moment.

“Please!”

“Please what?” Jinwoo is spreading Taeyong’s globes again. “Tell me what you want, hyung. I’ll be a good dongsaeng and do what you want.”

“Fuck me,” says Taeyong in a small voice, eyes screwed shut.

“I didn’t hear that,” sing-songs Jinwoo.

“Fuck me, asshole!”

Taeyong is almost in tears, but suddenly he’s being stretched open with more than just fingers, stretched so wide it burns, and it’s so thick and he’s so full it makes his head spin. The stretch burns but he doesn’t care, he has been on the verge of losing his mind with need for exactly this, and when Jinwoo is all the way in Taeyong is on the verge of losing his mind again because it feels so fucking good.

“Move, please,” he whimpers.

Jinwoo obeys without torturing him, pulling out halfway and slamming back in. Taeyong moans, loud and shameless. He fixes his gaze on Jinwoo’s hands and the way they hold him by the hips. His legs tremble violently with every thrust and soon he can’t feel them anymore, but that’s not a bad thing, sometimes a jolt of lust lightning zaps them back into feeling. He’s not sure they’ll hold him up for much longer especially with the way Jinwoo is watching him in the mirror, and whenever Jinwoo leans down to place kisses on his neck and shoulder, to nibble on an earlobe and whisper dirtily to him about how good he looks when he’s getting fucked, Taeyong can’t do anything but whine helplessly at being pleasured so  _ well _ .

He’s not sure his legs will hold him up for much longer, but it doesn’t matter because he’s pretty sure he’s going to come soon. “Almost- there,” Taeyong gasps.

“Yeah? Want me to take you all the way there, baby?”

Taeyong is the hyung, but maybe that’s why he finds Jinwoo calling him ‘baby’ so fucking hot. “Fuck- yes,” he keens, and Jinwoo raises his hand and slaps his ass while fucking into him. 

Taeyong shouts, scrabbling for purchase on the counter. His fingers kind of forgot that they had one job when they got zapped by a particularly intense bolt of lust lightning. His ass stings, but Jinwoo is caressing that sting away. Taeyong doesn’t want the sting to abate, but he doesn’t want Jinwoo to stop caressing his ass with his wonderful hands either. He can’t dwell on the dilemma for long, though- soon enough, Jinwoo makes his mind go blank.

Jinwoo slaps his ass again, and Taeyong is on the brink, vision swimming. “You’ve got my handprints on your ass now,” says Jinwoo delightedly, voice rough, and that tips Taeyong over. 

He comes in flash after flash of blinding white heat, lust lightning lashing a blank sky. He shivers, registering that Jinwoo’s chest is flush with his back now and Jinwoo is trembling against him, filling his condom while Taeyong clenches endlessly around him.

When Taeyong finds his bearings, he finds himself in Jinwoo’s lap. Jinwoo is sitting cross-legged against the wall. He smoothes the fringe away from Taeyong’s face.

“What happened?”

“You kind of couldn’t stay standing after your orgasm.” Jinwoo smirks, oh so smug, like he knows very well that he just gave Taeyong the orgasm of his life. “Partly my fault for leaning on you while I came, but I didn’t realise I was doing it.”

Jinwoo is wearing his pants, which is disappointing. Taeyong would love to have his head on Jinwoo’s lap while he has nothing on. Before he can take his fantasy further Jinwoo says, “Let’s grab a meal.”

“Huh?” Taeyong doesn’t really want to move his limbs right now. They still feel like jumbly jelly.

“We danced and we fucked, in that order,” says Jinwoo. “That’s a lot of calories burnt. You should get your strength back.”

Taeyong grumbles as Jinwoo helps him get to his feet and also helps him put his clothes back on, partly because he wants to nap in Jinwoo’s lap and partly because he usually ends up paying for Jinwoo’s meal too, as the hyung, and Jinwoo knowingly takes him out to eat a lot to take advantage of that, the cheeky little shit. Jinwoo knows he won’t turn down an opportunity to hang out together. Maybe Taeyong is a little hungry though.

"I know you're going to make me pay, so let me choose what we eat," pouts Taeyong.

"Cool with me," says Jinwoo, ruffling Taeyong's hair.

Taeyong narrows his eyes at him. "Will you ever pay for your own meal?"

"When we have birthday sex, I'll pay for your meal and mine, and I'll buy you a whole cake," smiles Jinwoo. Taeyong internally curses. _Smooth motherfucker._

"You'll have to get me an expensive gift too!"

"I'll get you the new animal crossing game, how about that?"

"...Okay, you can do that," mumbles Taeyong. Jinwoo's fingers lace with his again and Taeyong's inclination to sulk evaporates. 

"I'll pay for a hotel too," says Jinwoo. "We can go up to three stars."

"I earn more than you, let's split the cost of the room," says Taeyong. They've never fucked in a hotel before. It excites Taeyong.

"I'll spread your legs on satin," says Jinwoo.

"Shut up," says Taeyong, going bright red as though he didn't have Jinwoo's cock up his ass five minutes ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/trashsshi). talk to me there? ♡♡  
> 


End file.
